My Love Is Like a Star
by DL4SGorJG
Summary: This one shot is based on Demi's song "My Love Is Like A Star" It is mostly smut...just a warning if you aren't into that!


It had only been two weeks since I last saw Selena. It felt like we were worlds apart even though I knew she was a phone call away. Yeah we would text all day long until one of us falls asleep but it just wasn't the same as holding her hand, looking into her beautiful brown eyes and kissing her soft tender lips. It was 7:22pm and I had just received a text from her saying that she was done shooting for the day, but she knew that with the time difference I would be going on stage, in front of 100's in just a few minutes. She didn't even let me finish replying, she sent a quick good luck, I wish I could be there and by then everyone was waiting on me.

It was about 10:00pm when I had finished my set. I quickly checked my phone and saw that I had yet another message from her. It read: _Demz I know you're busy but I just feel so lonely without you here! I miss your lips, your hands, your body against mine. ;) Call me when you get a chance please! _

The second I got into my hotel room I knew what I had to do. The phone rang twice in my ear and then I heard Selena's heavy breathing coming from the other side and Selena mutter the words, "He..hey demz."

"Did I interrupt something?" I say jokingly.

"Uh, what? no, what makes you say that?" I could hear the embarrassment in her voice.

"The fact that it took you two rings instead of one to answer the phone and you're out of breath. Were your hands busy?" I smirk knowing exactly what she was doing before she answered the phone.

"Demi!" Now I knew she was touching herself.

"What? I saw your text."

"Oh that, that was nothing." she said and I could just see her smile and rolling her eyes.

"Tell me what you were doing Sel, I'm all alone in this big hotel room. I just miss your body against mine." I said in a mocking voice.

I heard her giggle and it made me miss her even more, our relationship has never really been labeled but no matter what we've always been best friends and I think that's the best part about it.

"Well Demz, I was missing you just so much. You just seem so far."

"Sel, I know this is hard, but that still doesn't tell me what you were doing."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Sel, tell me please, or at least tell me you were thinking about me!" I say teasing her.

"I was thinking about you, but not just you."

"Please tell me you weren't thinking about Nick..."

"Not what I meant demz. What I meant was that I was thinking about certain things about you"

"Like what?"

"The way you kiss the tip of my nose, how you always smile as you pull away from kissing my lips, which usually ends with you nippling on my neck."

"I only do that because it makes you moan like crazy." I say as I picture her moaning beneath me.

"Demi, I wasn't done."

"Then by all means carry on, I can listen to this all night."

"I was thinking about how you run your finger tips along my bare thighs, and gently rub against my panties and whisper in my ear just how excited you make me."

"Okay Sel, now you're just being a horny little bitch."

"It has been two weeks Demz, and just your voice alone is making me what to touch myself again."

"I knew that's what you were doing, were you moaning?"

"Of course, remember, I was thinking about you."

"Well since you're so horny I better let you go!" I teased knowing she wouldn't want that.

"Demi, don't you want to help?"

Knowing that she wanted me so bad, made me want her just as much.

"Well, go ahead and continue"

I heard her put me on speaker and place the phone on the pillow next to her, my pillow. I knew where this was headed so I grabbed my headphones, slid them into my ears and soon I heard Selena's soft moans. I could just picture her touching the soft skin between her legs, her head leaning back as she moaned. I reached between my legs and felt that I myself was growing wetter and once I heard Selena moan my name in my headphones I had to have some kind of release. It only took a few minutes for Selena to realize that I was now moaning with her.

"De...Dem, are you?"

"Yes Selena, I couldn't let you have all the fun!"

"Gosh, why do you have to be so far?"

"You know you could always come and visit me."

I knew the direction this conversation was heading wasn't going to be all fun and games anymore.

"Sel, you know I'd love to be with you right now, but it's not about the time that we don't get to spend together, it's. about how strong our love is when I'm gone and it feels like forever."

It was completely silent and so instead of trying to continue this conversation I simply just started singing: my love's like a star, you can't always see me, but you know that I'm always there. Just follow the glow, it won't be.

"Demi, I love you!"

"I love you too Sel."

"Thanks for calling me tonight. I know you're probably tired."

"Yeah, but you know I don't mind it when I'm talking to you."

"You're too sweet, but I'm tired so promise to text me tomorrow when you get up?"

"Promise."

And with that we said goodnight.


End file.
